1. Field
This invention related generally to oral appliances for preventing or at least alleviating snoring and sleep apnea. More specifically, this invention relates to a removable mandibular advancement appliance which uses elastic bands to pull the jaw forward and bite planes to open the bite vertically.
2. Related Art
It is well documented in the literature that an oral appliance that opens the bite and moves the mandible forward will greatly reduce sleep apnea and snoring. It is also documented that these appliances are capable of producing considerable discomfort to patients, unwanted movement of their teeth, and/or temporomandibular joint pain as well as other problems.
A variety of oral appliances are available for preventing snoring and sleep apnea. Of these, all are removable, and most advance the mandible, but, to our knowledge, none use elastic bands to move the mandible forward.
Also, several removable, oral snoring/apnea appliances are adjustable, pulling the jaw forward in different, set percentages of their maximum movement. However, no existing appliance known to us is totally adjustable, both in amount of forward movement and vertical opening. Instead, temporary or permanent adjustments to appliances are made by either soldering on spacers, or by grinding away plastic or other material. Once modifications are made, however, they are permanent until further modified by the doctor. In summary, appliances exist in which the amount of advancement may be changed, but the changes result in a modified appliance which advances the mandible to a new fixed position.
What is needed is totally adjustable, oral snoring/sleep apnea appliance which is effective, which has high patient acceptance, and which will not cause temporomandibular joint problems, unwanted tooth movement or soreness. This need is satisfied by the present invention.
The objective of the appliance of the present invention is to greatly reduce, or eliminate, sleep apnea and snoring, while alleviating temporomandibular joint problems, unwanted tooth movement and soreness, with complete adjustability of the appliance both in the amount of forward movement of the lower jaw, and in the amount of vertical bite opening. Another object is a mandibular advancement appliance with high patient acceptance, comfort, and treatment success.